Fashion
by DarkStranger428
Summary: Sasunaru. Itaakyuu. Being the top fashion company in whole of Konoha, Sasuke is forced to go along with his big brother Itachi to a newly formed company's fashion show called the Kyuubi. He regretted going there until he saw something which he decided immediately that he wouldn't give up until that beauty was his!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hah, Alrighty! My first story. Please be gentle D: This idea popped in my head and i thought ' eh why not just give it a try?' depending on the reviews i'll upload more! ^^ And please no flames!

Disclaimer: Not mine, will never be mine. It's all kishimoto's

Warning: Will contain future Yaoi Boy x boy. Don't like? dont read. Also it's unbeta'd :|

**Fashion**  
_

A light music played in the background with dim lights to accompany creating a comfortable atmosphere for the guests present in the room. Waiters roamed here and there with trays filled with Champaign serving the top designers now present in the room. Everybody in the room seem to be having a great time.

Sasuke Uchiha, on the other hand, seemed to be in a very bad mood. He didn't even want to come to this crowded place. To make this even more horrifying, both young heirs to Sabaku Corp and Hyuuga corps were also present there. Both Sasuke's and also Uchiha Corp's biggest rivals.

His so loving brother had threatened him that he would give away pictures of him sleeping to his _loving_ Fan club. The last thing he wanted right now gain more of their attention to himself.

Sasuke drank his Champaign occasionally trying to avoid all the women trying to show off their breasts or many winks sent in his direction. He just wanted to get this thing over with.

"Little brother, stop looking so dull. You are scaring away some of the people here. Worry not little brother, you will not regret this." And he gave his infamous smirk.

Sasuke just gave a pointed look which clearly said I-always-regret-things-you-suggest.

An announcement said that all the guests were to come to the main hall as for the fashion show everybody has been waiting so eagerly was about to start in a matter of minutes. Everybody made their way towards the hall they were asked to attend, many taking their time doing so.

All the lights went black also stopping the music from before. A spotlight focused on a bowl cut head with very very large eyebrows. Worst of all, he was wearing a green suit which was almost skin tight. He gave a very large grin to the audience and a thumbs up.

" Welcome my youthful guests! How have you been this great wonderful evening? This show is going to be a very youthful event , that much I can assure you!"

As the man in green went on and on about "youth" Sasuke rubbed his temples trying to avoid the headache already forming. 'What have I gotten myself into?'

After a good ten minutes of the man's outburst of youth, he finally announced

"Now I welcome, the very new to the fashion industry but not to be underestimated the very sexy, the KYUUBI!" the man screeched and finally ran down the stairs of the stage.

The red blinds which covered the entire huge stage was finally lifted off the stage. The song Where have you been by Rihanna boomed through the large hall. Everybody in the room suddenly filled with interest and curiosity.

The first one to emerge from the corner of the stage was a short boy. This boy had long hair which had been put up to a lazy bun and long bangs were lazily on both sides of the boy's face. He stopped towards the middle of the stage and turned fully towards the audience. He gave a sexy smirk to the audience before he started walking forward. His walk was well trained to follow the beats of the background song. He stopped yet again at the tip of the stage where he unbuttoned the very see-through shirt he was wearing.

His grin widened before he dropped the shirt up to his elbows where it was bent to avoid the shirt from falling. He turned sideways and showed off the "Haku" written on his side. He stopped at different angles before he walked away.

So? What do you think? :O Is it horrible? :| Please review and tell me what to improve!


	2. Finally found you

Author's note: I am soo greatful for the reviews! ;D *cries from happiness* I shall try to make the chapters more longer! And gomen . for finishing the chapter so soon.  
I will try my best to keep you entertained! D:

Okay so here is chapter two!

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be mine. All kishimotos.

Warning: Future boy x boy (yaoi). Don't like? Don't read. Also unbeta'd :3

**I finally found you**

Sasuke was not expecting such a show. He wasn't effected in any way ( save for some people beside Sasuke clearly having a hard on_) _but he was very amused. This has clearly gotten his attention. Maybe he wasn't going to regret this as much as he thought he would.

* * *

Most models did almost the same thing as Haku did but with different looks on their faces. However as the show continues the amount of hotness was increasing and the crowd was having a very difficult time controlling their emotion of lust.

Suddenly, all the lights went off along as the song previously on finished. The second song which boomed through the hall was Finally found you by Enrique Iglesias ft Sammy Adams. A few moments passed as light finally focused on the middle of the stage.

**You know I'm gon' get ya, yeah  
Whatever it takes to, get there  
No I won't drop you  
Like everybody else does**

A handsome boy appeared inside the circle of light. He wore cargo pants and a pair was half ripped boots. With no shirt or anything to cover his upper body all of the muscles on his body was clearly visible. His messy hair and the unusual tattoo on his face made the look even more messily _Sexy_. He gave a foxy grin to nobody in specific turned his neck to show his name boldly written on his neck 'KIBA'. He disappeared into the darkness satisfied after hearing a bunch of girls squealing in the background with another sexy grin.

**Forget about your friends they don't care where we go  
If they do, look like lost, stand in a crowd of people  
I've been looking for you forever baby we go Together baby we go, we go**

The next one to appear was fully covered from head to toe. He wore a black suit which hugged his body at appropriate places. His shiny shoes made tick tock sounds as he gracefully walked to the front. His pineapple hair bounced a little as he did so. He loosened his tie a little with his gloved hand and revealed his chest which said 'SHIKAMARU'. He gave a bored look and turned around.

**In this crazy world of choices I've only got a few  
Either you're coming with me, or I'm coming with you  
Cause I finally found, I finally found you**

The light focused on a young boy with bright blond hair. He was wearing a full length kimono. This kimono was white with large red swirls crawling up to the top. His eyes were focused on the ground as he walked slowly to the front of the stage.

That was when he lifted his gaze showing his almost impossibly bright blue eyes to the audience. He gave the biggest grin anyone could have ever seen. He paused at an angle before he turned and let the kimono slip off his shoulders onto his elbows. Across his shoulders said NARUTO with a hint of design near the letters. He turned his head a little so the audience could only see his eyes half lidded.

Then he put his hand on his hip and turned around to let the audience see his body and his blush for a second before he retreated into the darkness.

* * *

Sasuke was amused. Very amused. They had chosen well models. The designs weren't even that bad. Infact it was pretty good. This show was definitely different from all the other shows he has been to around the world. And that's what they do, don't they? Always do something different to catch peoples eye.

He was very much into the show until something in his trousers vibrated. He fished into his pocket and took out his phone. It was a text message from his secretory informing him about a meeting he had after two hours. He scowled at his phone. 'Damn meeting.'

The change in the lighting caught his attention and he turned his head towards the stage. His breathing had stopped midway. He was sure his heart skipped a beat as he saw that mop of blond hair make his way towards the front of the stage. His mind could not interpret anything as he watched the blond pause still eyes glued to the floor. When he did lift his eyes he was the 100% sure his heart stopped. He looked like an angel from heaven.

It was as if Sasuke was in slow motion. Slowly this blond boy turned around revealing his tanned shoulders. Inch by inch he lowered the kimono upto his elbows. It took a full minutes to realized it was his name written on his shoulders. Sasuke's brain activities were reduced to this much.

_Naruto...Naruto...Naruto._

When the blond turned his head a little to show his half lidded eyes, he was turned on immediately. Then Naruto turned around for a second before he disappeared. By the time Naruto was gone, Sasuke was drooling a little (with a hard on, of course). Sasuke realized the "situation" he was in and quickly straightened himself before itachi could notice anything.

* * *

Itachi was having a wonderful time! This was the first time he had this much fun dragging Sasuke to this fashion show. He had come to this show because this was one of the quickly raising companies in the fashion world. So incase he would be bored, he decided to drag along his baby brother with him, just to annoy him.

He had so much fun blackmailing his brother and now for the first time he has seen his baby brother so 'excited' after seeing a certain blond. It was much fun when Sasuke quickly pretended nothing happened when Itachi shift in his seat. He was going to laugh if this kept going. Oh he was going to have a great time teasing his baby brother.

He let a smirk slip into his face and he turned his attention to the currently empty stage.

**I'm coming I'll get ya, yeah  
We have a connection, that's right  
Cause I'm not letting go I'm gonna make you feel **

A Blur of red appeared on the stage. He wore a white shirt along with a tie lazily hung on his neck. He wore a half-skinny which hugged his slender legs with matching shoes. His hair was plaited loosely giving his long fringes space to fall sideways onto his girly face. He had a hint of pink on both his cheeks as he walked to the front of the stage. He lifted his gaze higher as a shade of purple can be seen in his eyes and he turned sideways. He lifted his arm around his head and he lightly dug his hand into his red hair and combed it towards his left shoulder revealing his neck. He bent his neck side ways and clear letters said KYUUBI on his neck.

He gave a final shy look at the audience with his blush more deeper and he too disappeared.

Itachi was having great difficulty breathing AND keeping his member from rising from it's seat. His glee in his eyes was soon replaced by lust. He wanted him now damnit! He needed that sexy red head! How can anybody be so damn SEXY!  
He soon decided that he will not rest until he was his. ONLY HIS.

* * *

Okaaay! Chapter two done!

I really hope this chapter is better than the last one .

please review! D:

Reviews keeps me going!


	3. I need you

Author's note: Hola my sasuaru loving amigos! :O Sorry for being so late [a] I was suuper lazy and stuff D: Sorry sorry.

So here goes.

Disclaimer: Not mine, never ever will be mine.

Warning: Future boy x boy. A little (?) obsessive Sasuke and Itachi.

**_I need you_**

* * *

The backstage was absolute chaos. Models running here and there. Some of the models celebrating the end of their first fashion show with bottles of Champagne.

Sasuke and Itachi walked calmly into the backstage ( the elder having had to make some *cough* threats * cough* to let them to the backstage.) He scanned the crowd in front of him. No feisty redhead. He scowled and turned towards Sasuke. He had a similar expression of disapproval.

"Corner."

"Hn."

Both of them turned towards the yet-to-be-investigated room with a hint of hope in them. As Itachi were about to open the door, the door swung open revealing two men in cleaners clothes.

The first one in the most worn out clothes was mumbling something. Sasuke could only catch words like "need to escape…..hurry up… damn the fans…"

The first one was caught by surprise and he was going to look up until he suddenly snapped his head down. Sasuke could only see a little red hair falling from the side of his face but most of his face was hidden from view because of the cap he wore. Sasuke looked at the other one and noticed he too was hiding his face from view.

They mumbled a sorry and the one with the red hair tugged at the shorter man's sleeve and dragged him away. Sasuke and Itachi exchanged confused looks. As they were about to enter the room the realization hit them like a ton of bricks. Both of them scowled and walked hurriedly towards the direction the so called cleaners went.

Sasuke opened the double doors which he was pretty sure his prey went to. His eyes widened as he realized those were the doors which lead to the party. There was no way in hell he would find them in this crowd! He would have searched the crowd if he hadn't felt his fucking phone vibrate. He groaned as he realized it was his secretary reminding him of the meeting he had in approximately one hour and thirty minutes.

If he didn't start driving now he will never reach his office on time. Uchihas were never late on any occasion. NEVER.

* * *

Itachi was already making his way towards the exiting doors. He hadn't given up. Not yet. He will find his beloved as soon as he was done with these damned meetings. He walked towards his black Porsche. He glared at a bush as he unlocked the car door and got in. If the bush was replaced with a human he would probably pee in his pants. Yes, he was that unhappy. Damn, he was furious! He brought the engine back to life as he drove away.

A few minutes of pushing and shoving people Sasuke finally got out of the hellhole as he too stomped all the way to his black Lamborghini. This time instead of a bush there really was a person! (God help him) Sasuke gave the fiercest glare that he could muster at the person in a suit until the poor man gave a shudder and peed in his pants before he fainted. Sasuke didn't mean to give the helpless guy such a hard time, but he was so damn angry!

* * *

At the Uchiha mansion:

Sasuke frowned at his dark blue ceiling as he slowly rubbed circles on his bare stomach. This was Sasuke's way of showing that he was deep in thought. He couldn't stop thinking about the blond. Honestly telling you he had to excuse himself from the meeting twice because a certain blond kept making his way to Sasuke's fantasy world.

Was it lust? He never had these new feelings. Ever. Possibly he couldn't be in love. Or was he? Sasuke closed his eyes and gave a sigh. This was going to be a very restless night. He could already feel it.

Itachi on the other hand had his head in his hands. He needed that red head. He lost him with such close proximity. How could he have been so freaking careless. Of course those red locks are impossible to be on someone else.

Itachi walked up to his study casually clad only in his black silk pants, on the way not sparing a single glance at the lines of servant maids bowing down to him respectfully. Even though Itachi had unrivaled sexiness and drool worthy physique, everyone who comes across cannot help but be in awe and he commanded such respect from them, it's difficult to behave otherwise with him.

There were only two exceptions, one was his beloved mother and naturally the infamous redhead. Itachi walked up to his large mahogany table, pulled open a drawer and took out a photo frame. Two small boys in the picture, the raven haired boy, handsome even then, looking at the camera impassively with a small blue backpack on. His hand clutching quite hard at another young boy's. He had red flaming hair, matching the outraged look on his beautiful face and he looked to be struggling. For the first time that day, Itachi's face softened. It was the first day he met Uzumaki Kyuubi and the first day he confessed his love to the beautiful boy. Both their mothers seemed to be eerily gleeful when Itachi announced this and got to taking several pictures. This is one of the very very few times Itachi is grateful for his mother's crazy antics.

Uzumaki Kyuubi will be his, no matter what. That evasive fox will submit to him, body and soul. Itachi will not tolerate any other being to touch the beauty and he will make sure that is so until the very moment Kyuubi gives up his heart to Itachi.

* * *

Sasuke tossed back and forth on his silk bed, his Uchiha briefs peeking under the kicked off sheets. His pale body shining, erection straining against the briefs, he slowly moaned. Sasuke seemed to be having quite a dream.

_Flashes of toned golden skin. Pink wet lips. A breathless moan. Golden locks strewn against a black silk pillow. Golden torso arched up against a paler one. Panting. _

Sasuke fisted the pillow next to him to him so hard, his knuckles turned white. Still in slumber, with a unsatisfied sound, Sasuke arched.

Black obsidian eyes snapped open, and panting heavily, Sasuke slowly got up.

What in the world was that?! That dream felt so realistic. Like as if the golden boy was in his arms, for real. Uzumaki Naruto, the love of his life, the gorgeous blue eyes, that Sasuke wanted only on him and nobody else. Those lips that just begged to be taken. That posterior that just begged to be punished. That innocence that just begged to be tarnished. Nobody else but Sasuke will be the one to do this.

Sasuke looked up to the ceiling, with a red glint in his eyes. Naruto is going to be his.

* * *

Sasuke walked out of the Uchiha building exhausted beyond hell. Any closer inspection to the said Uchiha would prove that he had dark bags under his eyes. He kept having dreams of the blond so realistic that sometimes he had to change the sheets. He had done that about 5 times last night. That wasn't all. Itachi being the sweetener to his torturous day, had given him so much work his table was stacked full of papers.

However Sasuke did not fail to notice that Itachi had been less annoying today. If it was any normal day he would walk into his office uninvited and would set up dates with random girls in the office. Just to piss Sasuke off. Or he would make wonder out loud if he should leak all Sasuke's baby photos into the office ( Like the time when Gai sensei made Sasuke do a split for the first time in 5th grade and Itachi just happened to be there playing with his phone. And the photo of Sasuke in a bubble bath with his rubber "ducky", that too taken by Itachi, god knows how he did it).

When Sasuke walked into the meeting, Itachi seemed to be deep in thoughts. He had spaced out in the middle of the meeting a countless times which Sasuke in person has never seen from his brother.

Sasuke smirked to himself in satisfaction as not only was he in need for the Uzumakis but also his brother.

Speaking of the devil, Itachi walked out of the building casually towards his car. Long live the bastard. He nodded towards Sasuke in acknowledgement. Sasuke did the same as he unlocked the car door.

"The fuuuuck Naruto?!" Sasuke stiffened at the mention of his beloved's name.

The word fuck and Naruto in the same sentence had successfully gotten the young uchiha's attention in a flash. A young man with strangely familiar upside down triangle tattoos on his cheeks was on a phone. His cheeks puffed out in anger as he listened to the speaker.

Sasuke immediately recognized the man as one of the models in Naruto's show. This was his golden ticket to know where exactly his blond lived. He slowly made his way towards the oblivious brunette.

* * *

Sasuke was happy. Oh Sasuke was very happy! After an hour of Coffee with Sasuke, Poor Kiba had given the address to Naruto's place and left (more like running towards the door) covering his manhood with his hands.

Right now he was on his way to the blond's house. His blond. He wondered what he'd be wearing. No wait, He had to buy something for the blond! He can't just grab the blond and run away, very tempting though. He turned a corner and headed for the best chocolate shop in the whole state.

* * *

Sasuke entered the gate to the Uzumaki resident. He was greeted with a round fountain. He turned around and finally parked the car in a reasonable place.

A ting of nervousness crawled up to his body as he kept getting nearer to the proud double doors infront of him. He rang the doorbell. The few seconds that passed seemed like minutes for Sasuke. He had never felt this nervous before.

He frowned when the door didn't open. He rang the doorbell again. This time a muffled "I'm coming!" could be heard from inside. After a few noises the door opened.

And there he was. The owner of the blue eyes, standing in front of him. Staring at him. Sasuke couldn't move. His breath had caught somewhere as soon as he saw the blond. Sasuke allowed himself to move his eyes lower towards his torso.

His hair was soaked, a clear indication that he had just taken a bath. A very thin shirt hung on his slim figure. The droplets falling from his hair fell on his shirt making the shirt very see-through. One droplet fell and made its way towards the nipple. Sasuke's eyes were now very focused on that droplet.

He was brought back to earth when Naruto fidgeted and covered the area where Sasuke had been intensely staring. Sasuke was pretty sure he might have drooled a little. Sasuke's eye moved to his face. He quickly covered his nose in case he nosebleed at the sight before him.

Naruto had a blush on his face and was staring at the ground. It took all Sasuke's will power to control his lower area and his nose. Damn this was hard.

"Um.. c..can I help you?" His voice was even sweeter than he'd thought! Shit, he'd be aroused all the time near Naruto at this rate.

"Naru-chaan! Wheeere are yooou?" Naruto jumped a little and turned around hesitantly.

"Nii-chan!"

From inside Sasuke could see a young man with long red hair was walking towards another room. He turned towards the door and he scowled at Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't like this. First he called his blond Naru-chan and then he scowls at Sasuke. Sasuke leveled the man with a glare.

The red head stomped towards the door.

"You bastard! Are you harassing my Naru-chan?! Huuh!? Go away or I'll fucking kick your ass all the way to the moon!" the red head was giving a filthy glare to the young Uchiha.

The said Uchiha was not faded from this glare. Sasuke gave the infamous Uchiha glare and crossed his arms to show he wasn't going anywhere.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" That's all Kyuubi said before launching for a punch in the pretty boy's face. In the background Naruto made noises of ignored protests.

Sasuke dodged the punch without much effort. He wasn't the martial arts champion for nothing.

Sasuke was about to punch the red head in the stomach when he realized that the red head's hands weren't moving from the side of his shoulder. He looked behind to see Itachi with a smirk blocking his punch with his bare hands.

"What the mhmph!" Itachi kissed the red head even though the red head struggled very hard.

"Mhmhhph!" However, itachi's grip was much stronger so he could hold down the red head easily.

As soon as kyuubi seemed to melt into his kiss Itachi took advantage and groped his firm ass. This earned Itachi a gasp from the red head. He took full advantage of the opening and shoved his tongue inside. He mapped the wonderful mouth over and over again.

Kyuubi moaned into Itachi's mouth. This turned Itachi on even more. Itachi tilted his head to taste more of the red head. No, his red head. His Kyuubi.

Sasuke turned his attention to the shocked and furiously blushing blond infront of him. Familiar feeling around his groin area returned. Sasuke took a few deep breaths to control his body.

"Hello Naruto."

"Nii-chan!"

Kyuubi was rudely brought back to earth with the rather loud Naruto's shriek. Kyuubi pulled away from Itachi almost immediately. Kyuubi had a dark blush spread across his cheeks.

"Oh my god…" That was all he said before he dragged Naruto by the hand and shut the door on Sasuke's and Itachi's face. Well mostly on Sasuke's face.

"Nice work Itachi." Sasuke growled in anger and stomped off to his car followed by a very happy Itachi.

* * *

So? D: What do you think guys? D: I know sucky ending right? T_T Sorry sorry *weeps* I was thinking of torturing Sasuke a little [a] ahah! Since he's the main main character :3

I shall make the next chapter super awesome :3

Please review and tell me what to improve D:

-Dark Stranger-


End file.
